The invention concerns a decorative fan and the method of making such a decorative fan. Throughout the winter to generate warmth and to create a certain ambiance, fireplaces are utilized. However during the summer months, the fireplaces sit idle, the open hearth being exposed. Efforts are frequently made to decorate the hearth with fireplace screens or flower arrangements.
Oriental fans are well known which are provided with numerous ribs joined at one end by a pin upon which each rib pivots. Silk, paper, or other materials are used to connect the ribs and provide the surface which generates a cool breeze when the fan is oscillated. In addition to serving as a means for cooling oneself, a fan may double as a social accoutrement or a decoration mounted upon a wall.